Përdoruesi diskutim:Liridoni
Shiko :Wikipedia:Për Fillestarë për më tepër shiko tabelen. Mos harro Wikipedia:Kuvendi ndihmon shumë dhe fletat Wikipedia:XXXXXXXX. Tung! ---- Uppss! Nënshkrimin e harrova --Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Qershor 7 00:58 (UTC) Category: Tung! Kategoritë janë fleta ku përmblidhen artikujt që kan të bëjnë me temen/artikullin p.sh.: pristina, gj.. hyne në kategorin Category:Kosova, Category:Qytete etj--Bledari 2005 Qershor 8 08:42 (UTC) Për fletat që mendohet se duhet grisur Nuk është problem, poziciono aty stampa:grise, në fletë të diskutimit e shkruan gabim shtypi ose zhvendose fleten. Dori ose Joni kr të vijin e kanë më lehtë ta gjennë fletën.--Bledari 2005 Qershor 8 19:23 (UTC) Mire se erdhe Mire se erdhe tek Wikipedia! Dori | Diskutim 2005 Qershor 9 01:16 (UTC) Rreth fletes personale, licencave,kategorive dhe figurave Në fletën tënde personale mund të informosh anëtaret tjerë diçka për veten tënde, për interesimin,për punën aktuale, për kontributet etj., etj.,. Po ashtu nëse dëshiron që publikimet tua të jenë më njërën nga licencat e GNU (nënë këtë punojnë zakonisht persona që kanë qëllim ofrimin e informatave për gjithë njerëzit, pa kompozime materiale, kuptohet me disa rregulla që edhe unë nuk i kam të gjitha të qarta) ose Public Domen (është licencë që rrjedhë nga ligjet amerikane, që secili njeri ka të drejtë të informohet për gjëra që kanë të bëjnë me shoqëri që atë e rrethon. Sa e di këto punime nuk bënë të ndryshohen por vetëm të prezantohen). Ndoshta kjo do të ishte e mirë për foto ku është i dukshëm figura e ndonjë personi që është i pajtimit me publikimin e fotos. Disa lidhje që ndoshta të ndihmojnë për fillim dhe që ndoshta kontribojnë në punë të përbashkët: *Lajme të vogla Ju kisha lutur të gjithë atyre që jan më vendëbanim nëpër kryeqytete të ndryshme të botës qe ti ofrojn(dhurojn) Wikipedies shqipe foto të ketyre vendeve sidomos nje pamje nga kryeqytetet e ndryshme. Besoj se do jete një kontribut i rëndësishëm në shkuarjen perpara të kompletimit të shteteve nga A-Zh. Une do ju ofroj një pnoramë këtë javë nga Parisi, më zgjedhje nga vete antaret se cilen e preferojn që të jetë fotoja perfaqsuese e Parisit...Pra secili do e merrë një detyrë, si në shkollë, ju kujtohet? Me ditë të mirë e pershendes shqiptart në Montreal, Otava, Berlini, Vjena, Berni, Gjeneva, Roma etj... :Shiko shembullin Bernthumb|Universiteti i Bernit *Roma *Geneva *Montreal *Otava *Berlin *Vien * commons:Paris *commons:London * Na mungojn ma tepër të qyteteve shqiptare shiko: commons:Category:Kosovacommons:Category:Albania Kontributi Figurat e dhëna Për figurat që ke prezantuar: zakonisht duhet të lëshohen në njërën nga licencat. (Edhe unë i kam prezentu disa figura dhe nuk i kam lëshua në njërën nga licencat (nuk kam ditë si, kam pyet në Kuvend, tani duhet ti përmisojmë), atëherë ato janë të lira për përdorim me qëllim avancimi të shoqërisë) * Figura:Pamje nga malet e Drenicës.jpg * Figura:PEJA.jpg nga D.L.Dreni 2001 e lejuar për përdorim nën-licencën ...? GNU, Public Domen ose shkurt shqip, e lejuar për qëllime jo-komerciale * Figura:Maja e Rugoves.jpg * Figura:Scan0002.jpg Figurat e qyteteve i kam futur në kategori sipas principit Qytet:Foto, e kam parë në Wikipedia gjermane po ende nuk e kam krejtësisht të qartë. Nëse ke ndonjë ide, për një kategorizim më të përshtatshëm, më lajmëro. Qëllimi im ka qenë që të ju ofrohet edhe një mënyrë tjetër, për redaktuesit dhe lexuesit kalimtarë (të paregjistruar). Përndryshe, anëtarët përdorin faqet speciale ku janë të gjitha të dhënat për artikuj të vetë Enciklopedisë dhe artikujve, figurave, programit operues që e ndërtojnë Enciklopedinë, këto fleta kanë ngjyrë vjollcë të lehtë dhe titulli i tyre fillon me p.sh.: *'Wikipedia:'FilonFleta , *'Special:'FilonFleta e mbrojtur, *'Figura:'FilonFigura, *'Category:'FilonKategoria, këto janë disa nga hapsirat e projektit, për më tepër rreth Hapësirat në Wikipedia mund të lexosh në Wikipedia:Kuvendi ose në arkivin e Kuvendit. Deri më tani kategorizimi për foto të qyteteve është si vijon: : Përshkrimi i Fotos Ku me Përshkrimi i Fotos arrihet radhitja në kategorinë FilonQyteti:Foto sipas përshkrimit e jo sipas emrit të (fotos)regjistrit. Faktikisht aty, prezantohet emri i (fotos)regjistrit. P.sh figurën Figura:Scan0002.jpg e kam futu në kategorinë :Maja e Rugoves Ngjashëm me Figurat tjera për të cilat nuk kam ditur(apo nuk më kujtohej në atë moment) se në cilën kategori duhet të hynë dhe se për momentin zgjerimi i pa kontrolluar do të sjellë vështërsi për të ardhmen: * Filon mundësia|Filon mundësia|... Tani për tani (sa më kujtohet)kategoritë me foto janë për foto të papërcaktuara Category:Wikipedia:Foto, nga Category:Kosova(me Category:Kosovë:Historia Category:Kosovë:Regjione Category:Kosovë:komuna ) , Category:Fotoportrete dhe kategoritë që përmblidhen në kategorinëCategory:Herbarium,Category:Teknik:Figura :: Të njoftoj se fotot që gjendeshin në kategorin Category:Foto i kam barrtur në kategorin Category:Wikipedia:Foto pasi që mu dukë më e arsyshme që këto të përmblidhen në hapsirën Wikipedia. Nuk e di a do të ishte mirë të barten edhe fotot që ak a shumë i kanë kategorit më precize? Pres mendimin tënd. Tung! --Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Qershor 13 07:08 (UTC) Artikujt * Liridoni, këtu mund të shikosh kontributin tendë:(shiko Redaktimet e përdoruesit) Tung!--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Qershor 11 08:13 (UTC) ---- Licenca Public Domain Tung! E pata një pyetje rreth kësaj licence. A din ndonjë dokument në gjuhen shqipe që mund ta përshkruj se ç ka d.m.th Public Domain. Nëse ti di diçka rreth përdorimit të dokumenteve nën këtë licencë me pregatit një artikull, që sado pakë të informoj fillestarët rreth kësaj licence. Unë vetem e kam lexu diku në Wikipedia gjermane që kjo ekziston në ShBA, dhe se është disi e lidhur me të drejten (pas sa viteve) për informim të publikut të gjërë dhe se mund të përdoret vetëm për prezentim dhe se ndryshimi(modifikimi) i saj është i ndaluar. Por nuk e di në këtë ndryshim hyn edhe emri i regjistrit të figurës apo vetem fotoja.--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Qershor 11 23:17 (UTC) Mesazhet Nëse dëshiron të dërgosh E-mail Dorit (momentalisht ai është i zënë, e kuptoj ka pasur durim që dy vite) shko tek fleta e tij Përdoruesi:Dori, në anën e majtë në rubriken e fundit e ke Dërgoji e-mail këtij përdoruesi. Ndërsa për biseda të drejtpërdrejta shiko: Wikipedia:Bisedoni. Po fatkeqësisht nuk ka shumë pjesëmarrës, dhe besoj se aty nuk është askush. Nëse dëshiron të më dërgosh mesazh sikuse ky, duhesh që në fleten time të diskutimeve, në anën e djathtë të linkut në formë dhëmbi redaktoni të shtypesh shenjen +'''. Heqja e artikujve Nuk e ke keçë, po rregullat janë kush punon ka të drejtë (Së paku nga përvoja ime). Janë disa organizata apo shoqata që në mungesë të kohës i prezentojnë dokumentet e tyre komplet. Ndërsa puna na mbetet neve që ato ti përdorim si burim i informatave. Ka disa raste të tilla, për këtë e kam filluar, si të them, bazën e disa rregullave. Të cila nuk mendojë se ndonjëri ka kohë ti lexojë, jemi të gutëshem. Nëse ke ndonjë propozim shiko të lutem dhe përmiso: Wikipedia:Vini Re! dhe Wikipedia:Pastruesi Tung!--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Qershor 12 02:02 (UTC) Wikipedia ne gjuhe tjera Ke nje pergjegje ketu--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Qershor 12 19:19 (UTC) Vota për grisje Nëse ke hasur në ndonjë artikull që të duket se nuk e ka vendin në Enciklopedi atëherë mund të propozosh atë këtu Tung!--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Qershor 13 02:39 (UTC) Ende nuk e kuptova kur dojm ti shkruajm dikujt, ku duhet shtypur.. Po e provoj edhe njehere.. Këtu perderisa redakton e shtyp nënshkrimi. Një herë ja ke qëllu. Kur në fleten time të diskutimit e ke shtypur shenjen redaktoni"plus" ose si është aty e prezentuar '''redaktoni+ * Shkro në fleten e diskutimit tim. * shtype + jo redakto edhe shkruje Subjec:Tung *Ke kujdes ky është emri:nofka --> Dan:Hipi Zhdripi shiko nënshkrimet e mia p.sh.: redaktuesi e lexosn si p.sh.:Hipi Zhdripi për lexuesin është si --Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Qershor 15 01:00 (UTC) Lufrat Ilro-maqedonase Tung Dan, ju pershendes. Aty tek ilirët dhe luftërat e dyta më maçedonët, mendoj se ështe bëre një gabim i vogël ku thuhet se "Pas vdekjes së Filipit ilirët u quan në kryengritje më 355, gjë që është gabim...sepse Filipi vdes më 336 p.e.r. keshtuqe keto kryengritje duhet te ken ndodhur pra kur Aleksandri ishte i zën me luftime diku në azi..do më thën pas vitit 334 p.e.r. une e shenova 335 duke menduar se autori i tekstit ka gabuar që në vend të 335; ai ka shtypur 355...pra do mundohemi që të gjejmi të gjejmi daten e perafërt, pasi që Aleksandri pushton Egjiptin më 334 p.e.r... me nderime.Liridoni :Shiko tek fleta e diskutimit të artikullit përkatës Diskutim:Ilirët. Tung!--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Qershor 17 01:46 (UTC) Fleta e diskutimit Liridoni, Fleta e diskutimit është e paramenduar si një vendë ku redaktorët diskutojnë për temën. Kështu është e mundshme që edhe për redaktorët që do të vijnë në të ardhmen të mund të kyçen në rrjedhat e diskutimit. Për një vazhdimësi të diskutimit nga "gjeneratat" e redaktorve në "gjenerata" diskutimet e prezenruara në fletë mbahen d.m.th Arkivohen. Kjo është e vetmja mënyrë që edhe redaktuesit e ardhëshem, nëse dëshirojnë të bëjnë korrigjime ata duhet shikuar se për korigjimin që kanë ndërmendë të bëjnë në mos është diskutuar më parë. Pra, fleta e diskutimeve është argumenti i artikullit. Çdo ndyshim që bëhet në një artikull duhet argumentuar. Kur them korigjim nuk mendojë në plotësim (për to po ashtu është mirë të argumentohet në fleten e diskutimit), së paku këtë e kam nga përvoja që kam marrë në gjuhën angleze rreth qështjes së Kosovës. Për këtë edhe të kam thënë në fillim, këtu është kush punon ka të drejtë (kush sjellë në dritë më shumë argumente). Për këtë tekstet në fletat e diskutimit arkivohen dhe nuk bënë të fshien se më këtë vështirsohet gjetja argument dhe përdorsit duhet pastaj të shikojnë histoikun e fletës. Çdo ndryshim që është kryer në Wikipedia regjistrohet. Unë përveten time kam fshirë tekste të cilat më dukeshin që nuk ka më nevojë për to. Këto i kam bërë vetem në fleten time personale për të cilen fletë mendoj se secili ka të drejtë të prezentoj mendimin, botkuptimet e veta dhe një adresë të fletës së tij në internet. nuke di se çfar t'ju them kur lexoj faqe te tera per programet e fese islame ketu ne Wikipedia.... Nese e vazhdoni keshtu, nuk e di... Une pere vete do ua lshoj rrugen...kan then se duhet lshuar rrugen...te mençurve. Gjegj Kastrioti Skënderbeu Liridon artikulli Gjegj Kastrioti Skënderbeu është i kategorizuar por është mirë të shikosh fleten e diskutimit Diskutim:Skënderbeu. Më duket se tani ke përvoj dhe e kuptonë qëllimin. Për momentin mjaton e dhëna se ai është hero kombëtarë dhe njëa nga datat e lindjes ose e vdekjes. Shiko en:Gjergj Kastrioti de:Skanderbeg fr:Gjergj Kastriot Skanderbeg sv:Skanderbeg etj. Tung--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Qershor 25 14:35 (UTC) :U mahnita se sa bukur e kan dhen biografin e Skenderbeut në gjuhen frenge ! Një biografi komplete e të pasur që duhet te shkruajm edhe ne ne wikipedin shqipe nje tekst te tille. Se paku ka filluar shkrimi dhe dal ngadale do e perfundojm edhe ne nje dite. ::Unë nuk e di por për mendimin tim është mirë që për deri sa nuk të kemi diçka të fortë në këtë drejtim më së miri ta lëm ashtu vetem njëre nga datat, vendlindjen dhe se është Hero. Jam i sigurt se 80-90% e shqiptarve kur të vizitojnë projektin do të shikojnë artikullin për Skënderbeun. Kush ka dëshirë të shkruaj, le të shkruaj në gjuhën tjeter që e fletë. Përdoruesi Albanau ka punu shumë në këtë drejtim në gjuhen suedeze, Dori në atë anglish e të tjerë. Po ti shiko kush ka punuar në frengjishte dhe mund të bashkpunosh me ata persona në Wikipedia në gjuhen frenge. Shiko historikun e fletës, po më duket e kanë përkthyer nga anglishtja. Shiko dhe përdoruesin fr:Utilisateur:Luna04. Që ke dëshirë mund të përpunosh tekstet për Ilirët në frengjisht fr:Illyrie. Kujdes se do të kesh kundërshtime. Së pari regjistrohu aty (është me rëndësi të lexosh së paku Wikipedia:Vini Re! të dish të përdorish fletat e diskutimit të kontrollosh istorikun e redaktmeve. Pastaj fillo punën, përparsi ke nëse fillon artikullin me shpjegimin e fjalës d.m.th për Ilirin para se të ishte Iliria Provincë e Romës. Pra e ndanë artikullin në seksione, ndër të rinjët Kanadezë është më e njohur si provincë Romake. Po ama ti ke përparsi se ke dokumentacion të plotë këtu tek ne për Ilirin. Po më duket do të kesh paksa problem me shpjegimet e fiseve dhe të teritoreve të tyre (ish ato mbretëri? ishte Iliria perandori? apo si të kuptohet) edhe une jam duke u munduar ta kuptoj jo se jam shqiptarë por se dua ta kuptojë.--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Qershor 26 02:21 (UTC) :::Upsss!! Encilopedit janë shpjegues të termeve shkencore profesionale me fjalë të kuptueshme për njerin e zakonshem. D.m.th gjithjë përdor fjalë të kuptueshme (jo shkencore-profesionale) për të gjithë. Nëse përdor fjalë shkencore-profesionale duhesh ti shpjegosh ose të lidh ato me shpjegimet e tyre nëse dëshiron të ketë efektin e duhur artikulli. Unë nuk e kam ditë por e kam lexu te gjermantë se aty po më duket ka edhe njerzë që kanë profesion këtë punë (edhe në anglishte). Në këto gjuhë janë edhe Wikilibrat e shumë projekte tjera ku shihet se janë të inkuadruara edhe shtëpitë botuese. Te Wikipedia shqip mo zotë e ma keqë, vetem shqiptar në diasporë janë aktiv edhe ata që kanë mundësi i kam gjurmuar dyqanet në internet dhe ju kam lutur që të më japin material se në fund të fundit ata do të kenë më tepër interes. Po, pothuaj të gjithë shikojin interesin afatshkurt dhe për të investuar nuk mendojnë fare. Është problem të vihemi në kontakt me autorët, se ata do të investonin me diçka sa për të ngritur kurreshtjen e lexuesve. Gjithë kësaj i thonë qeverisje ekonomike (biznis) edhe pse projekti jonë në faktë nuk ka qëllim ekonomik po thjeshtë shoqërorë edukativ. Është mirë nëse ndonjëri prej nesh do të arrinte të zgjonte kurreshtjen e këtyre "biznismanve" investues se ata afatshkurtë nuk kanë interesa.--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Qershor 26 02:47 (UTC) Jam tersisht në pajtim me atë që cekët por mbasi ne jemi një popull më i vogël se anglezet e françezët, sdo të thotë se duhet ta kemi edhe Wikipedin e vogël, por si e pash une mir keni punuar deri me tani, keni kryer pune te madhe por ka mbetur edhe shumë... Sidomos duhet perfunduar shtetet e botës, kjo ka rëndësi të veçantë...Nganjehere lajmrohet nje polak ketu tek ne dhe del i knaqur me punen tone mbi Poloninë keshtuqe kjo është miresjellje dhe rrespekt mes popujve. Kam filluar qe te kuptoj deri diku se si rregullohen ato rubrika pasi qe kullota nje dite tek nje shtete dhe besoj se ne te ardhmen(pas pushimeve) do marrim perseri vullnete qe te kontribuojm sa më shpeshë. Një ide më erdhi se do ishte mire qe njeri prej juve, pse jo edhe administratori, kur ka kohë nganjehere ti shetis faqet tona shqiptare deh ne ato forume ka edhe njerez ende qe s'kan ndegjuar pere kete projekt, e pse jo edhe t'iu dergohet ftesë? Une u njoftova tek forumi "zeri yt" dhe thash hajt te shof se ç'është kjo Wikipedia...keshtu ju gjeta se perndryshe ata biznismenat nuk humbin kohë pa i paguar e ke thën mirë. Si vrejta derimetani antar ka mjaft, por ketu ka nevoje pere bletë punetore e qe te shkruajn se paktu dy rreshta sa here qe vizitojn mjaftë do ishte por ata te cilët vetem e levizin deren hyrje-dalje vetëm pere tu bere antarë nuk mjafton kjo. une mendoj se tek ne vetë fjala enciklopedi ka kuptimin e ngulitur tek ne se aty duhet te jet njeriu ose pedagog ose akademikë keshtuqe s'kan guxim që të prekin ne tekste e lere më të hapin një kategori, jo që s'jan të aftë, por si e thash mungon guximi tek ne shqiptarët ne kete lami. Duhet nxitur qe te kete sa më shumë anëtarë aktivë, besoj qe pas pushimeve do na sjellin edhe imazhe te porositura te trevave tona e te vendeve te ndryshme ku i kryejm pushimet verore.